onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Merchandise
Growth and Success In Japan, One Piece can be considered a stable product line and, in overall, most sold merchandises receive good sales. The most common manufacturer of One Piece toylines is Banpresto and most goods are manufactured in China and/or Taiwan where both labour and manufacturing costs are cheap. Because of interest in selling in Korea, many One Piece products carry the Korean One Piece Logo over the normal Japanese logo, which features a black flag behind the normal One Piece logo. Outside of Japan, most products are imported from Japan, either by subcontracted companies or directly by manufacturers themselves. Arguably, due to the failure of One Piece in America and lack of promotion from 4Kids, related merchandises do not get any success there. Toylines that do make it to high street retailers are often seen in "bargain bins". Related products are also absent from many toyline stock catalogs, when other anime toylines such as those derived from Bleach or Naruto series are found in great numbers. One Piece toylines have also failed to become a success in the UK, more so than in America. In the UK, related products are seldom seen being stocked in shops. Most fans seeking One Piece merchandises have to seek out specialist shops, buy them from conventions or self-import them from online sources. Since FUNimation took over the series, and with the release of their dubbed version, a whole new range of merchandises is due out shortly, as promotion for the series. It still remains unknown how successful their efforts will be. It is possible that FUNimation has given the merchandise license to Toynami, a company who's currently releasing US duplicates of Excellent Model's Bleach PVC figure line. They're believed to hold the license due to a One Piece product they've revealed at the 2008 Toy Fair, book-ends. http://tf08.figures.com/showgallery.php?cat=833. Companies Producing Merchandise Several companies produce toys and other related merchandises, as such as mirrors, school furniture, video games or food. 2 of the main companies releasing One Piece products are Bandai and Banpresto, wellknown in Japan to produce toys for every acclaimed Shonen Jump titles. Nevertheless, the most acclaimed One Piece toyline is the Portrait of Pirates series, produced by Megahouse, a company specialized in producing figures. A number of figurines were produced by Mattel, a toy making company that is based in China. Due to safety problems with a number of product lines produced by the company, on 14th August 2007 a number of toys were recalled. Amongst the recalled products were 345,000 Batman and "One Piece" action figures. Mattel recalling more Chinese-made toys. Books *One Piece Animation Logbook *One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book *Grand Paper Adventure *One Piece 10th Treasures *One Piece Film 「STRONG　WORLD」 Eichiro Oda Artbook Novels *Loguetown Arc Novel Color Walks *One Piece Color Walk 1 *One Piece Color Walk 2 *One Piece Color Walk 3 Lion *One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle Data Books *One Piece Red Data Book *One Piece Blue Data Book *One Piece Yellow Data Book Manga *regular volumes a.k.a. Tankōbon : *One Piece Log Books Figurines Several companies have released and are still releasing a lot of figure series related to One Piece. They began to release merchandises in early 2000, right after the broadcast of the anime version as they acquired the rights on it, and since never failed to flood the market with One Piece goodies. The more prolific companies are certainly Bandai ''and ''Banpresto. However, all active companies that are still producing One Piece figures actually are subsidiaries of the same Japanese holding, Namco Bandai Holdings. Generally speaking, Bandai is focused on small to mid-size figures, sold with candies (the famous Ramune), while Banpresto produces mid to big size figures that can be caught in various UFO Catcher. Apart from those 2 companies, other outstanding companies are Megahouse, which releases big size / high quality figures under the Portrait of Pirates brandline, and Plex, mainly known for their original unqualifiable merchandises and the Anichara Heroes figure line. Size ranges: small = 3 to 7 cm tall, mid = 10 to 17 cm tall, big = 22+ cm tall. Note: the figure listing below should at least have every figures out since 2007 onwards. A lot of the older figure sets aren't listed because of lack of information or because they are too old for anybody to get ahold on them anymore. Faithful figures Most of the released figures are made to reproduced manga or anime style version of characters, respecting coloring and scaling. Banpresto *One Piece DX **Regular ***One Piece DX Figure ***One Piece Kumitate Shiki Super DX Figure (Going Merry & Thousand Sunny renditions) ***One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ ***One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ ***One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure ***One Piece Super DX The Portgas D. Ace ***One Piece DX Figure ～The Title of The D～ **Chopper ***One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure ***One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure ***Chopper Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ **Crossover ***Dragon Ball x One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Figure ***Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure *Chopper figures **One Piece Chopper Kumitate Shiki Figure **One Piece Big Chopper Figure **One Piece Chopper Display Figure *Regular figures **One Piece Figure & Bank **One Piece Kumitate Shiki Figure Collection **Ichiban Kuji One Piece **One Piece Kumitate Shiki Mugiwara Theater Figure ～Jingi-nai Time～ **Memories Of Merry **One Piece Special Quality Figure ～Boa Hancock～, 22 cm tall, release date: second week of December 2010 *Figures with special rendering **One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure **One Piece Super Effect - Devil Fruit User **One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure ***One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - Special Version ***One Piece x Panson Works Soft Vinyl Figure - In Blister ***One Piece x Panson Works DX Soft Vinyl Figure Bandai *One Piece Collection *CharaColleCan From TV Animation One Piece *One Piece Adventure *One Piece Magnetic Model, Magnetic Model 2 *From TV Animation One Piece Super Model Soul, also known as One Piece Chozokei / Chouzokei *One Piece Styling Figures *One Piece Locations Trading Figures *S.H. Figuarts One Piece *MG Figure-Rise One Piece Misc. *Portrait of Pirates by Megahouse *One Piece Motion Figure box by Unifive *One Piece Super Ship Collection by Plex SD figures SD stands for Super Deformed. These are mini-figures of about 5 cm tall, with big heads but little bodies. Most are produced by Bandai. *Regular figures **One Piece Thumb Size Model Collection Box by Yutaka **One Piece Chibi Kore (Chibi Collection) by Yutaka **Get Together One Piece **Gum Gum no Gumi **One Piece World **One Piece Figure Collection **One Piece Theater **Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion **Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure **One Piece Anime Heroes by Plex, renamed as Anichara Heroes, also known as Mini Big Head **One Piece World Collectable Figure by Banpresto **One Piece x Panson Works Full Face Jr. by Plex **Bobbing Head One Piece by Plex *Building brick sets **One Piece DeQue by Unifive **One Piece Mega Bloks, through a joint venture between Mega Bloks and Bandai *Diorama / Panorama **Thousand Sunny renditions ***One Piece Cool~! The Dream Pirate Boat Thousand Sunny Go ***DX version, with Brook ***Regular version, with Brook **One Piece The Combining Prison Impel Down!! **Take Off! Chopper Robo Gashapon Gashapon are toys embedded inside capsules that can be taken out from a vending machine by turning a crank in front of it. All gashapon series listed here are made by Bandai. *Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece (5 Parts), Part 4 *One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle *One Piece Diorama World *One Piece Real Collection *One Piece Imagination Figure *The One Piece Battle, also known as One Piece VS Figure Gashapon *One Piece Full Color R Gashapon *One Piece Grand Line Jewelry Girls Collection *Co-Starring of Dream!! Dragon Ball Z x One Piece *Dragon Ball Capsule Neo - Weekly Shounen Jump 40 Years Limited Edition with One Piece by Megahouse *One Piece Mugiwara Theater Obahan Time ～Gossip session at home!?～ *One Piece Logbox by Megahouse *One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection by Megahouse Keyrings/Keychains *One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain *Super Effect Keychain Cellphone Straps *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Cellphone Strap *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap *One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap Calendar/Posters Plushies :Note : Due to the number of plushies produced reguarding the series, only the notable plushies (I.e. ones produced as one-offs or in a collection) are listed below. '' *Chopper XMAS Plush *One Piece Fishing Plushies *One Piece DX Plushies *Ichiban Kuji One Piece CDs Since the launch of the animated version of One Piece, several audio CDs have been released throughout the years of its broadcasting. Distribution was handled first by Columbia Music Entertainment. Avex Trax, since rebranded as Avex Entertainment, now detains all the distribution rights on One Piece related pieces of music needed. The following listing doesn't contain any of the opening/ending theme song singles or audio CDs related to the One Piece movies. Character Song *One Piece Oceans of Dreams! Main Theme ～FAMILY～ 7 Mugiwaras Version (ワンピース オーシャンズドリーム！ 主題歌～ＦＡＭＩＬＹ～７人の麦わら海賊団篇～) - 5 Feb 2003 - Avex Trax **Family ～7 Mugiwaras Version～ (Ｆａｍｉｌｙ～７人の麦わら海賊団編～) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Wish upon a star - Watanabe Misa as Nefertari Vivi *One Piece Character Solo Singles (ワンピース キャラクターソロシングル) **Every-one Peace! - Tanaka Mayumi as Monkey D. Luffy - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Eyes of ZORO - Nakai Kazuya as Roronoa Zoro - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **between the wind - Okamura Akemi as Nami - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Moulin Rouge (ムーランルージュ) - Hirata Hiroaki as Sanji - 18 Sept 2003 - Avex Trax **Usopp no Hanamichi (ウソップの[花道) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax **Present (プレゼント) - Ōtani Ikue as Tony Tony Chopper - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax **my real life - Yamaguchi Yuriko as Nico Robin - 17 Dec 2003 - Avex Trax *One Piece Character Song Single Jungle Fever ～Thanksgiving for Pirates by the Pirate of Pirates～ (ワンピース キャラクターソングシングル ＪＵＮＧＬＥ ＦＥＶＥＲ ～海賊の海賊による海賊のための感謝祭～) - 29 Oct 2003 - Avex Trax **Jungle Fever ～ Thanksgiving for Pirates by the Pirate of Pirates (ＪＵＮＧＬＥ ＦＥＶＥＲ～海賊の海賊による海賊のための感謝祭) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Saru Agari Salvage (サルあがりサルベージ) - Tahara Aruno as Masira *RESPECT! - Tanaka Mayumi as Monkey D. Luffy, Nakai Kazuya as Roronoa Zoro, Hirata Hiroaki as Sanji - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *hurricane girls - Okamura Akemi as Nami, Yamaguchi Yuriko as Nico Robin - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *Friends (フレンズ) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp, Ōtani Ikue as Tony Tony Chopper - 29 Sept 2004 - Avex Trax *One Piece Christmas (ワンピースのクリスマス) - 25 Nov 2004 - Avex Trax **Twinkle Twinkle - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Sing Christmas! Jingle Bell (歌え!クリスマス〜ジングルベル) - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras *One Piece Chopper Keitai Pocket Tsuki CD (ワンピース チョッパー携帯ポシェット付きＣＤ) - 21 Dec 2005 - Avex Trax **You are the one - The voice actors of the 7 first Mugiwaras **Fly, Merry, Fly ~ Sayonara Merry (FLY MERRY FLY～さよならメリー) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Usopp *One Piece Chopperman Theme Song CD (ワンピース チョッパーマン テーマソングＣＤ) - 13 Dec 2006 - Avex Trax **Chopperman's Song (チョッパーマンのうた) - Ōtani Ikue as Chopperman **Doubidoubidandan Usodaba Dan! (ドゥビドゥビダンダン ウソダバ団！) - Yamaguchi Mitsuo as Dr. Usodabada *ONE PIECE Thousand Sunny Go Song CD (ONE PIECE サウザンドサニー号ソングCD) - 27 Feb 2008 - Avex Trax **A THOUSAND DREAMERS - The voice actors of the 8 first Mugiwaras **Franky! Guarantee! (フランキー！ギャランティー！) - Yao Kazuki as Franky *Bink's Sake (ビンクスの酒) - 25 March 2009 - Avex Entertainment **Bink's Sake (ビンクスの酒) - The voice actors of the 9 Mugiwaras **Black Handkerchief of Happiness (幸せの黒いハンカチ) - Chō as Brook **A THOUSAND DREAMERS 〜9 Mugiwaras Version〜 (A THOUSAND DREAMERS 〜9人の麦わら海賊団篇〜) - The voice actors of the 9 Mugiwaras Album *ONE PIECE SONG Collection - 20 July 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Character Song Album - 6 March 2002 - Columbia Music Entertainment *7 Mugiwaras Live Daikaisen! ~One Piece Character Song Album 2～ (７人の麦わら海賊団ライヴ大海戦！ ～ワンピースキャラクターソングアルバムＰＩＥＣＥ．２～) - 25 Feb 2004 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE Character Song Carnival!! (ONE PIECE キャラソンカーニバル!!) - 2 Feb 2005 - Avex Trax Greatest Hits Album *ONE PIECE BEST SONG COLLECTION - 1 Dec 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM (ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 〜ワンピース主題歌集〜) - 20 July 2003 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 2 (ONE PIECE BEST ALBUM 2〜ワンピース主題歌集 ２ＮＤピース〜) - 24 March 2005 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE SUPER BEST - 7 March 2007 - Avex Trax *ONE PIECE MEMORIAL BEST - 17 March 2010 - Avex Entertainment, comes with a DVD with all OP/ED themes (creditless) at the time of release in 4:3 stereo format and few other videos Soundtrack *ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection - 18 March 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection 2 - 21 Sept 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment **ONE PIECE MUSIC&SONG Collection 3 - 21 Dec 2000 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE MUSIC&BESTSONG Collection - 20 July 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Image Song Complete Collection (ONE PIECE 映像音楽完全盤) - 31 Jan 2007 - Columbia Music Entertainment *ONE PIECE Brook Special CD - Concert of Brook and the Mugiwaras (ONE PIECE ブルックスペシャルCD ブルックと麦わら海賊団の音楽会) - 1 April 2009 - Avex Trax Game Soundtrack *ONE PIECE Grand Battle 2 MUSIC&SONG Collection (ONE PIECE グランドバトル！2 MUSIC&SONG Collection) - 21 Dec 2001 - Columbia Music Entertainment Drama CD *ONE PIECE 「Great Adventures of Vivi the Pirate」 (ONE PIECE 「海賊ビビの大冒険」) - 26 Dec 2002 - Avex Trax Video Games Games released in Japan WonderSwan * Become the Pirate King! (めざせ海賊王！ ''Mezase Kaizoku ou!) - Jul 2000 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP01.html Bandai WonderSwan Color * Legend of the Rainbow Island (虹の島伝説 Niji no Shima Densetsu) - Sep 2001 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP02.html Bandai * Treasure Wars (トレジャーウォーズ Torejaa Uozu) - Jan 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP03.html Bandai * Grand Battle Swan Colosseum (グランドバトルスワンコロシアム Gurando Batoru Suwan Koroshiamu) - Jul 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP04.html Bandai * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland (トレジャーウォーズ2バギーランドへようこそ Torejaa Uozu 2 Bagii Rando he Youkoso) - Dec 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP05.html Bandai * Chopper's Big Adventure (チョッパーの大冒険 Choppaa no Dai Bouken) - Oct 2003 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_line48.html Bandai Game Boy Color * Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! (夢のルフィ海賊団誕生！ Yume no Rufi Kaizoku dan Tanjou!) - Apr 2001 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece/ Banpresto * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log (幻のグランドライン冒険記 Maboroshi no Gurando Rain Bouken ki) - Jun 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_2/ Banpresto Game Boy Advance * Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands (ナナツ島の大秘宝 Nanatsu Shima no Dai hihou) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_gba/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ao7j/ Nintendo * Aim! The King of Berry (めざせ！キングオブベリー Mezase! Kingu obu Berii) - Mar 2003 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_king/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ausj/ Nintendo * Going Baseball - Baseball of One Piece (ゴーイングベースボール Gooingu Beesubooru) - Mar 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_going/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/before/04_0203.html Nintendo * Dragon Dream! (ドラゴンドリーム！ Doragon Doriimu!) - Apr 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/gba_one_dra/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/bipj/ Nintendo DS * Jump Super Stars (ジャンプスーパースターズ Janpu Suupaa Sutaazu) - Aug 2005 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajsj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jss/g_jss_page.html Ganbarion * Jump Ultimate Stars (ジャンプアルティメットスターズ Janpu Arutimetto Sutaazu) - Nov 2006 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajuj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jus/g_jus_page.html Ganbarion * Gear Spirit (ギアスピリット Gia Supiritto) - Aug 2007 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/software/ywpj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_onepiece/ Bandai * Project Jet - December 2010 - Nintendo- Bandai PlayStation * Set Sail Pirate Crew! (とびだせ海賊団！ Tobidase Kaizoku dan!) - Aug 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece2/ Bandai * Grand Battle! (グランドバトル！ Gurando Batoru!) - Mar 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og1_page.html Ganbarion * Grand Battle! 2 (グランドバトル! 2 Gurando Batoru! 2) - Mar 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og2_page.html Ganbarion * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams (オーシャンズドリーム！ Ooshanzu Doriimu!) - May 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_ocean/ Bandai GameCube * Treasure Battle! (トレジャーバトル！ Torejaa Batoru!) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_tb/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gotj/ Nintendo PlayStation 2 * Round the Land! - Land Land! (ランドランド！ Rando Rando!) - Jul 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_land/ Bandai * Fighting for One Piece (FIGHTING FOR ワンピース Fighting for Wan Pisu) - Sep 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_fight/ Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * Grand Battle! 3 (グランドバトル! 3 Gurando Batoru! 3) - Dec 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_gra3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/og3/game_og3_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gogj/ Nintendo * Grand Battle! Rush (グラバト! RUSH Gurabato! Rush) - Mar 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_rush/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/ogr/g_ogr_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gopj/ Nintendo * Pirates Carnival (パイレーツカーニバル Paireetsu Kaanibaru) - Nov 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_carnival/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gipj/ Nintendo * Battle Stadium D.O.N (バトルスタジアムD.O.N Batoru Sutajiamu D.O.N) - Jul 2006 - Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/g8sj/ Nintendo Wii * Unlimited Adventure (アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Anrimiteddo Adobenchaa) - Apr 2007 - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/index_opa.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/opua/opua_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/ Bandai * Unlimited Cruise Games released in North America Game Boy Advance * One Piece - Sep 2005 - Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * One Piece: Grand Battle - Sep 2005 - Bandai * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Aug 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai * One Piece: Pirates' Carnival - Sep 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai Wii * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Q1 2008 Games released in Europe PlayStation 2 * Shonen Jump's One Piece: Grand Battle! In the UK this was a Virgin Megastores exclusive game and was on sale for a limited time only. Released September 30, 2005. * One Piece: Grand Adventure was released in Europe the 20 October 2006. In the UK, although a release date was issued for the game, the game was not actually available for purchase in store outside of imports or second-hand. Misc * Bath Salts External links * en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_main/ Bandai (Translated) * en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/games/games_onepiece.html Bandai (Translated) * Bandai America (Archived) * Namco Bandai America * en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/index_game.html Ganbarion (Translated) * en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/software/softwear_top.html Banpresto (Translated) * en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp Nintendo (Translated) Page Notes *''DX stands for 'Deluxe' and is often used to describe the merchandise as "above" average quality and are normally only found in UFO Catcher games.'' *''This is not a window shop, all One Piece merchandise is listed for informational reasons and not purchasing reasons. Please do not direct link to on-line shopping websites. '' *''Information written here is based primary on descriptions and info released on the merchandise and may not reflect the actual product described.'' References Site Navigation Category:Merchandise